


The way we touch is so unique (and when we touch I’m shivering)

by Iwalkalone258



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A day after work, Adorable, Barry and Iris's loft, Cute, F/M, Smut, set after 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwalkalone258/pseuds/Iwalkalone258
Summary: It’s moments like these that make her forget that she might not have forever with him. These moments are so much more than memories, they’re everything to her.





	

**Barry:** Lunch ltr? ****

She sees his text immediately after it’s delivered. It’s a ritual for them at this point, to grab lunch every day at noon. Iris quite enjoys seeing him as much as she can during the day. She enjoys being around him way too much for any sane person to admit.

**Iris:** You know it. It’s your turn to pick btw :P

When Scotts ventures into her office five minutes later, he stops right in his tracks. Iris is typing away at her laptop but there’s a pinch of red dashed across her cheekbones and this huge shit eating grin lighting her features.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” He comments leaning a shoulder on the doorframe. Iris glances up then, her eyes welcoming him in greeting.

“Good morning Scott,” She says and he nods back in acknowledgement before holding up the manila folder in his grasps.

“I have an assignment for you,” He wiggles the file which causes Iris to glance at the blue object in curiosity. She stands and walks around to lean against the front of her desk. This is a regular occurrence between them. Every morning right after she gets in Scott normally shows up with a couple of assignments for her to work on.

“Yeah?”

“Yep, it’s about a robbery that happened in Keystone earlier this morning.” One of Iris’s perfectly manicured eyebrows shoot up.

“Keystone?”

“Mhm, I think there’s a connection between the string of robberies that’s been happening here,” Scott pushes off the doorframe to hand her the file. “There’s some similarities I’ve noticed and when you review the data you’ll see what I’m talking about,”

Iris takes the folder from him, not waiting another second to flip it open. There’s a couple of printed pages along with Scott’s notes. She skimps each page, drawing a conclusion almost instantly.

“I see your point. These places have all been broken in to but only the red beryl goes missing every time.” The red beryl is worth more than any piece of gold. It’s a rarity and a gem that can only be found in certain jewelry stores. _But why only red beryl?_ She thinks, looking down at the documents in her hands. _Why not take everything in sight?_

“Yeah, and you wanna know what makes it even stranger? There’s no signs of a forced entry. It’s almost as if the perpetrator already has access.” Iris releases a sigh. She understands now why this story stood out to him. She doesn’t say it out loud but she thinks this just might all boil down to a teleporting meta with a fetish for red beryl.

“I’ll look into it,” She tells him, closing the folder in her hands. There goes lunch with Barry.

**-**

**Iris:** Raincheck?

She’s packing up her things waiting for Barry to reply. She has to drive into Keystone to speak with the owner of the jewelry store and find out exactly how all of this connects for the article she plans on publishing in Sunday’s paper.

**Barry** : Sure :( You okay?  
 **Iris:** Yeah baby, I have to follow up with a robbery in Keystone.   
**Barry:** Okay, be careful. See you tonight.   
**Iris:** Babe…  
 **Barry:** I know, you’re always careful.

Iris doesn’t respond right away this time. She figures he’s worried because of what happened three days ago with the meta who almost killed her with the touch of his hand. Instead she pursues her lips into a thin line and heads down to her car.

She only has four months to live after all. That places a suffocating damper on her drive to Keystone. Even though she knows Barry will do every, and all things to protect her, the ebbing fear of her demise never seems to vanish. Now it just lurks right below the surface, waiting to strangle her into submission.

-

It’s later in the night when she finally pushes her key into the door of their loft. She’s exhausted but excited to be home. After going on a wild goose chase with the Keystone P.D. she finally obtained what she needed to start writing about her red beryl stealing thief.

“Babe?” She calls closing the door behind her and slipping out of her heels. All the lights are off except for the lamp in the living room and that gives her a hint on where she can find him. Iris settles her purse and laptop bag on the dining room table as she passes.

When she sees him a silly grin appears on her lips. He’s laying on the sofa, headphones in with his MacBook propped on his chest. She wastes no time, and crawls on top of him.

Barry pulls out his headphones with little finesse, his head tilting back to gaze up at her in alarm. She bets that if she places a hand over his chest, she’ll feel the thunderous beat of his heart.

“Did I scare you?” She questions, wearing a sneaky smirk. He nods back and forth ‘no’ before closing the lid of his laptop, his features relaxing into one of ease.

“Liar.” She straddles his hips as she accuses him but he only smiles. When she’s around sometimes that’s all he can do. Leaning over he settles both the laptop and headphones on the center table, his hands finding her thighs immediately.

“Glad you could spare little ol’ me some of your time.” He comments, his palms rubbing up and down her thighs in no set pattern. Usually Barry touches her whenever he can. He loves the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair and the way she always responds to his touch. Dammit, he just…loves her.

Iris pulls out the elastic holding her hair back in a ponytail and eyes him, her mouth quirking upwards at his silliness.  

“So not only are you a liar but now you’re jealous too?” She’s teasing him of course, and that comes out when he laughs showcasing his perfect smile. Iris ends up lost whenever he smiles at her like that.

He leans up on one of his elbows and before she can run her fingers through her hair to ease the tension he does it for her. This is his favorite part of the day; when they both come home after exhausting twelve hour shifts and she’s undressing in front of him.

Her eyelashes flutter downwards as she tilts her head closer to his hand. She is in pure bliss. The gentle tugging of her hair only intensifies when she feels the hot open mouth kisses he places down the column of her neck.

It’s moments like these that make her forget that she might not have forever with him. These moments are so much more than memories, they’re everything to her. Iris hums in pleasure, her fingers curling into the collar of his sweater, holding him close.

Barry palms the back of her head and kisses her waiting lips. It starts out slow, languid. He explores every inch of her mouth, like he’s memorizing every detail. It’s like he wants to remember how she moves her tongue against his and the sounds he elicits when he sucks her bottom lip into his mouth the way he’s doing now.

He sits up, no longer using the sofa to balance his weight, and slips a hand underneath her dress to splay on her thigh. _This is crazy_ , she thinks, _to want someone so badly after being away from them for sixteen hours_. It’s complete insanity.

Her hands slide down his chest, glimpsing the off kilter rhythm of his heartbeat. It’s unfair how much she loves this man. When he breaks the kiss she goes in for another but he’s already nibbling on her earlobe. There’s a hard pressure between her thighs, and the longer his hand stays pressed against the heat of her skin, the more she wants him inside of her.

“ _Barry_ ,” She breathes, her head lulling back. She’s putty in his hands, malleable and ready to give him everything he’s ever dreamed of. Her fingers slink into the soft strands of his hair and all she wants to do is rip all of their clothes off but she exhales instead. Allows the thought to float somewhere off into space.  

Barry uses his other hand to palm one of her breast, marveling in the weight of it. He breathes in her breathy moan when he fastens his lips over hers again. Shivers race down her spine at the way he’s sucking all of the oxygen out of her lungs.

She finds the hand resting on her thigh and takes it into hers. His hands are so much larger than hers but she manages to slip it between her thighs. She needs him to touch her. She needs to feel the heat of his skin on hers, the nibble of his teeth tugging her nipple into his mouth. She needs to feel the hard length of him rocking her body into oblivion. A deep moan is wretched from her gut at the mere thought of it all.

But he removes his hand from between her thighs and draws away suddenly. She’s about to protest when she feels herself being lifted up and settled back on the sofa, her head resting just below the arm. Barry’s now over her, his lean frame fitting between her legs perfectly. He ghosts a kiss over her swollen lips before moving down her body. She knows what he wants and who is she to deny him?

She groans at the pressure of his mouth on the inside of her thigh seconds later, anticipation making every cell inside her body stand on alert. Even though she wants to touch him, she balls her fists at her sides, and lifts her body in need. She wants him so badly. _Sometimes_ , she thinks, _for a writer she never has enough words to explain how much._

Barry hikes her dress up to her waist and she watches him under heavy lidded lashes. He runs roughened hands over the expansion of her now bare skin. There’s something so sexy and erotic when he’s between her thighs. The way the pupils of his eyes darken to a deep forest green as he watches her watch him suck her into capitulation. _God_.

He pushes her legs wider and hooks her calves over his shoulders. She allows her eyes to drift close after she feels the wet sweep of his tongue over the small bundle of nerves between her thighs. There’s so much going on inside of her body that she feels like clawing out of her own skin.

Her hips lift reflexively but he holds her in place with the curve of his hand on her ass. The friction of his tongue over her underwear makes her weak in the knees, her body fighting for some semblance of control. It doesn’t take him long to remove her panties altogether and when he’s back between her legs he gives her these deep open mouth kisses that make her cry out his name. Her body can’t keep up with the assault of his tongue, the constant nibbling, sucking.  All rational thought seem to fail her then.

Iris’s fingers curl around the back of his neck loosely. She wants to watch him, she loves watching him fuck her with his mouth but she’s too weak to open her eyes, to engross in the bliss Barry’s tongue is bringing her to care.

It’s the second she feels the slight vibration of his tongue and the intrusion of two of his fingers that her walls break, the high pressure he built consuming her blindly. Fireworks go off behind her eyelids and she can’t control her body, can’t stop the spasms of pleasure that he wrings out of her. It’s too much.

“ _Fuck_ ,” She moans, her fingers tightening on the back of his neck now, keeping him to her as her hips lifts. He uses his tongue to finish her off, keeping his mouth on her until every last drop disappears. Her body is limp and she swears she might be in a Barry made coma. But then she feels the small kiss he places on the most intimate area of her sex and curses the way her gut tightens with need for him again. It’s never ending.

His mouth glides over her still clothed body and all she wants to do is kiss him, suck all of him up. Her hands find their way between their bodies and she starts undoing his belt buckle in a haste, not caring about the state of undress they’re in. All she can think about is feeling the hard length of him, all she can dare imagine is their bodies intertwined in a dance as old as time.

“I need you,” She manages, her voice sounding foreign even to her own ears. He’s so palpable and ready for her. She feels as much against her stomach.

“You’re so beautiful,” He says in response, locking his lips with hers in a primal, animalistic kind of kiss. It doesn’t take long for him to get his jeans over his hips and down his thighs and it ends up somewhere on the floor with her panties.

When Barry breaks the kiss they’re both gasping for air, the need consuming both of them. He touches his forehead to hers and gazes into her eyes as he positions himself at her entrance. Iris’s hips tilt forward, her moan echoing around them once he slides smoothly inside of her. They both still for a millisecond basking in the feel of the other. Nothing can ever compare to the feel of Barry Allen inside of her. _Nothing_. She makes the first move, rolling her hips and taking him deeper.

“You feel so good,” he whispers by her ear, brushing open mouth kisses down her jawline and causing her body to shiver uncontrollably. A red blush creeps onto her cheeks but all she can get out is a heavy sigh of agreement because he feels as good too. Her heels dig into his lower back, and she wishes she can inhale him in.

Iris buries her face into his neck, meeting each of his thrust with one of her own. Their movements start out slow, the heat cascading through her in slow waves and picks up with each ticking second. _Fuck_. She curses the fact that they’re still partially clothed because she wants to touch him. She wants to rake her fingernails across his back, and suck random paths over his shoulders. Actually, she wants to trail a pattern of nicks over every mole on his chest, make him seethe under her control, and make him come inside of her. Instead she grips on to his shoulders and bites her bottom lip to contain the moan threatening to explode out of her throat.

Iris hears it first, the chime of his phone ringing. She squeezes her eyes tightly closed willing the sound to go away. _No_ , _this is not the time for the world to need hi_ m, she thinks, _I need him_. However, her thoughts don’t deter the ringing above both of their heads. When he stills she finally opens her eyes to see him reaching upwards for the vibrating device. Iris doesn’t hide her disappointment or the groan that’s pulled from her chest. He’s watching her as he answers, forest green eyes expressing how unwarranted this is. Beads of sweat litter his forehead as he scrunches his face up in concentration. She figures he’s trying not to move either.

“Hey Cisco, what can I do for you?” The deepness of his voice is breathy and Iris can’t help but squirm against his still frame. His eyes widen and he releases a deep breath to stop from pushing them both off the edge. Cisco says something causing Barry’s cheeks to transition into a crimson blush.

“No…?” he says questionably, his long lashes faltering downwards. He rests his forehead against hers and she feels when he mouths ‘I’m sorry’ against her lips and disappointment fills her chest quickly. Central City needs him.

“Okay, I’ll be there.” is the last thing she registers before closing her own eyes and willing her body to calm down. She’s strung taut, and filled with a fire only Barry can extinguish. It’s when he’s reaching to put the phone back on the end table that she opens her eyes and looks up at him. Her hands flutter up to cup his face, to convey that she gets it. He has to go but she doesn’t want him to leave, not right now anyways. Iris feels a bit selfish for having those kind of thoughts and shakes her head slightly to get rid of them. He’s not only _her_ superhero.

“It’s fine,” She reassures, giving her best smile. “Central City needs the Flash,” She doesn’t realize how sad her voice sounds until he grips her hands in his and brings them to his lips. This is his way of letting her know he’ll be back, no matter what, he’ll always be back.  

“But I need you more,” Barry deadpans projecting with his stare how much. She doesn’t say anything after, only leans up and lays a smoldering kiss to his lips.

“Go before I don’t let you,” He rubs his mouth against hers one last time and when he withdraws coldness settles in every facet of her being. Iris wonders how she ever got anything done without knowing this side of him. She exhales and sits up, tagging her dress down to cover her thighs. It doesn’t take him long to shrug on his jeans and button them, all the while eyeing her. She opens her mouth but settles on not saying anything at all.

“We’ll finish this later?” He asks running his fingers through his hair to straighten the locks.  

“Later.” She promises basking in his grin. He’s gone within the next second though, her hair flying around her face loosely. She sighs and stands, running her hand over her stomach.

_Yeah, later_ , she thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wanted to get this out yesterday before 3x13 premiered but my schedule didn’t permit me to have such luxuries so I decided to upload this today. I really hope you guys enjoy this. I had so much fun writing it. I literally enjoyed every single word but that’s what WA does to me. The title comes from “Bad Things” By Machine Gun Kelly ft. Camila Cabello. I want to add that Beyonce’s self-titled album “Beyonce” played a large rule in this fic. I listened to that album and thought of WA. It’s such a sexy fit for them. The timeline for this fic is two days after 3x12 happened. I know 3x13 picks up the same night but I wrote this before I saw the episode last night and I decided not to change anything. So the events of 3x13 in this timeline happens at the end of this fic. This is my first time publishing the smut I have written so guys please be nice. I am not very confident in the smut department but I wanted to write this for WA. I hope I did a good job. I hope you all like. Enjoy and please tell me how I can improve after you’ve read it. Thanks 


End file.
